Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout
Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout, also known as Lenny Goes Walkabout or simply Walkabout amongst Ezone fans is an Ezone game, the first game which character Lenny Loosejocks is in chronologically. It is a free webgame that makes of Adobe Shockwave (formerly Macromedia Shockwave) . While classified as a puzzle game, it has some elements of party type/skill based games incorporated into it. In this game you are given very little context - you are simply dropped into the world as a character named Lenny. He tells you that you are in the Australian outback town of Pullyapantsup and that you can collect scattered puzzle pieces called icons in the town. Unlike Lenny in Space, the sequel to Walkabout, the gameplay uses the arrow keys and is more skill based than puzzle based in some cases, but the game still bears many similarities to the sequel. Plot With very little information other than that you are in a fictional Australian town controlling a character named Lenny, exploring around reveals a variety of different items which you can add to your inventory. Simply walking over said item would add it to your inventory. You could also find many structures in the form of cabins, such as the Information Booth, Post Office, Gift Shop, and Arcade. You could also find many minigames, such as Bunyip Bash, Kanga Boxing or Didgeridoo Do. These games could also be played seperately of Walkabout. Upon completing each of these games, you could earn a badge which went to your inventory. Lenny then finds a Minefield with a locked trap door at the end. If you had all the badges and managed to navigate the minefield, the trap door would open, and the plot is continued in the vastly more popular sequel, Lenny in Space. Controls Unlike Lenny in Space, which uses mouse point and click controls for the entire game, Lenny Goes Walkabout's main interface used the arrow keys. The camera took an overhead view allowing you to move north, south, east and west, similar in control to a Zelda game. However, upon entering a cabin, the camera view would swap to a point and click style view using the mouse. The minigames use any variety of control set, including the mouse or keyboard. Dreamtime In older versions of Walkabout, if a cabin or minigame took excessively long to load, a loading game, Dreamtime, could be played in the meantime by the user. Similar to Tetris, the title Dreamtime is based off the Australian legend under the same name. You did not have to play Dreamtime to win the entire game, and this feature was ditched by Ezone in later updates. However, on the first load you may instead play Lenny Loosejocks Bashout, a Lenny themed version of Pixel Paddle/Breakout. A similar mechanic still exists in Lenny in Space in the form of planet information cards. Product Placement In the Gift Shop, Ezone had ads for Tremors, their set of Shockwave animations created for embedding on other websites. They also sold real Lenny T-Shirts from within the game itself, and you could buy some Lenny themed postcards to send to your friend (this feature has now been removed). It was also possible to join a Lenny fan club, once again from within the game itself, this time in the Information booth cabin. In the Arcade you could play other free Ezone games on the site, but this was not nessecary to complete Walkabout. Lenny Chat Walkabout used to have a chat room in the form of a cabin in which you could chat with other Walkabout players. Now it will just say "connecting to satellite" and give an error and the resulting badge. Lenny Chat has now been discontinued. Hall of Fame If you completed the entire game, your name was added to the Hall of Fame in the Info Booth, amongst a list of other people who completed the game also. Play The Game Here! Hint *Info Booth:0,0(6) *Gift Shop:1000,-1000(3) *Post Office:0,-1000(5) *Cinema:-1000,0(3) *Art Gallery:-1000,1000(4) *Lenny Arcade:0,1000(8) *Lenny Phone:2000,-2000(None) *Pub:-1000,-1000(2) Mini Game *Cane Toad Game:1000,1000(Lenny Loosejocks in Cane Toad Explode) *Didgeridoo Cave:0,2000(Lenny Loosejocks in Didgeridoo-do) *Kanga Boxing:-2000,0(Lenny Loosejocks in Kanga Boxing) *Billabong Game:-3000,3000(Lenny Loosejocks in Bunyip Bash) *Closed Cave Door:-3000,-2000(Lenny Loosejocks in Rockslide) *Minefield:-2000,-2000(Lenny Loosejocks in Minefield)